The present invention relates in general to rocket motors and in particular to a rocket motor that can be used to tow a payload and has a user adjustable thrust
Rocket motors are well known in the art and are most frequently used as a means of pushing a payload by expelling gas from a one or more nozzles located at the aft end of the rocket motor. However, some applications require that the payload be towed or pulled to their destination to accomplish the intended objective. For towing applications it is sometimes beneficial to configure the rocket motor such that the nozzles are located at the forward end of the rocket. The advantages of forward nozzle configurations may include improved dynamic stability, and reducing the possibility of the hot exhaust gases burning or damaging the attached payload. One such example, is the U.S. Army's anti-personnel obstacle breaching system (APOBS), which utilizes a rocket motor to tow an explosive line charge through the air in order to land on the ground over a target area. The target path or area is subsequently cleared or neutralized by detonating the explosive charge. Conventional rocket motors used in these applications typically feature a fixed propulsion capability, which would result in fixed or repeatable trajectory. If field conditions changed, such as requiring a shorter flight or a lower weight payload, the field operator has no means of adjusting the rocket motor output to accomplish the new objective.
Accordingly, while existing rocket motors are suitable for their intended purposes the need for improvement remains, particularly in providing a rocket motor that allows the adjustment of output thrust by field operators.